Leyenda Pony- El Pony de las Mil caras - MLP FIM- Capitulo 1
by KokoroAkechi
Summary: En Ponyville, se rumorea que cada 50 lunas, un misterioso suceso sucede, se dice que es un monstruo, muchos dicen haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, pero cada Pony dio una descripción diferente de esa die sabe si es una criatura diferente cada 50 lunas, o es la misma bestia pero con distinta forma… Tampoco tiene nombre, le dicen "El sin nombre" o también le dicen "El"


**En Ponyville, se rumorea que cada 50 lunas, un misterioso suceso sucede, se dice que es un monstruo, muchos dicen haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, pero cada Pony dio una descripción diferente de esa criatura.**

**Nadie sabe si es una criatura diferente cada 50 lunas, o es la misma bestia pero con distinta forma… **

**Tampoco tiene nombre, le dicen "El sin nombre" o también le dicen "El", nadie le dice de otra manera, todos se refieren a ****"El"**** por ese sobrenombre que le han puesto.**

**Una noche, que era justo donde caía la luna llena, 2 ponys fueron al bosque para comprobar si era cierto el rumor, una se llamaba Bluenight, una Pegaso rápida, valiente, de unos tonos azules con ojos morados y rosados.**

**La otra se llamaba Lystar Rednotes, una Pegaso, sus ojos eran rojos, era una pony de tonos azules como Bluenight, pero eran colores más apagados y su mane blanca.**

**Ellas acordaron encontrarse en el bosque Everfree en tal horario que sea cercano a la hora aproximada de la aparición del "Sin nombre", ellas querían comprobar que no existe, que era una farsa y era solo una vieja leyenda pony.**

**A la media noche, exactamente a esa hora, Bluenight y Lystar, se adentraron al bosque Everfree para desmentir el rumor.**

**-Vamos lystar- Dijo Bluenight emocionada mientras batía sus alas de una manera que expresaban emoción.**

**-Vamos Blue, no hay tiempo que perder- Le dijo muy segura mientras ambas se adentraban más y mucho más al bosque Everfree…**

**Pasaron 2 horas buscando y buscando y no encontraron nada, ni un alma pony por el lugar, fueron a preguntarle a Zecora si sabía algo al respecto pero ni Zecora sabía que decirles a las Ponys, ****-****no hay mucha información sobre "El" porque nunca ningún pony tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlo a escondidas sin que terminara siendo asesinado por "El", por eso dicen que en ponyville hay escases de potros, la mayoría fueron a investigar sobre "El" y jamás volvieron a saber nada de ellos- dijo Zecora, insatisfechas siguieron su camino en el bosque buscando alguna señal del "sin nombre", se adentran hasta un punto donde está completamente oscuro y no se ve nada, un negro muy profundo y una suave pero fría brisa recorre sus melenas.**

**-Mejor volvamos a casa, esto se está poniendo algo escalofriante- Dijo Lystar algo asustada.**

**-¡No podemos perder esta única oportunidad, solo sigamos avan-… De repente****,**** Blue se calla, queda un silencio perturbador****.**

**-Blue...?- Pregunta Lystar**

**Bluenight no responde y Lystar empieza a asustarse.**

**Ella no aguantaba más, quería batir como nunca y salir volando de allí****.**

**De la nada, se prenden las luces y se ve en los alrededores, que estaban dentro de una cueva, Lystar mira al frente y ve a Bluenight amarrada en el suelo y frente a ella hay un grupo de 3 ponys más****.**

**La pony del centro pregunta -¿Que hacen 2 potrancas como ustedes rondando por estos lados a esta hora de la noche donde "El" sale a cazar?-**

**Lystar asustada, empieza a llorar -No nos hagan daño... por favor****-**

**La pony, al ver la reacción de Lystar, decide soltar a Bluenight, -Bien, les hice una pregunta, respondan- Les dijo serias mientras miraba a ambas.**

**-Soy Lystar y ella es mi amiga Bluenight- Dijo Lystar con una voz temblorosa.**

**-Yo, soy Rompler, y estas son mis amigas Ponderous y Smoothie- Dijo la Pony del centro****.**

**Bluenight se levanta y se empieza a marchar de la cueva –Me canse de esta estupidez, yo me largo- Exclamo enojada, -Espera Blue, todavía no averiguamos si es verdad o no la leyenda pony- dice mientras la detiene, Blue se detiene y mira atrás –Está bien, pero si no nos topamos con esas ponys estaré mejor- Dice enojada.**

**-No lo creo, si te amarro una pony sin usar magia o sus alas en la oscuridad, dudo que te puedas cuidar sola, y mucho menos tu amiga que se puso a llorar- Dice Ponderous mientras se aguanta la risa, -Sería mejor que vuelvan a su casa y se vallan a dormir, es tarde para que unas Fillys anden a estas horas en el bosque Everfree –Dijo Rompler seria mientras Ponderous y Smoothie se ríen****.**

**-No nos digas Fillys, además, nosotras hacemos lo que queremos, ¿no Lystar?- Blue espera a que Lystar responda pero al darse cuenta Lystar ya se había ido corriendo a Ponyville dejando a Blue sola, - ¡Hay, por favor!- Exclama enojada Blue.**

**-Parece que te quedaste sola, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le pregunta Rompler a Blue con una mirada competitiva, -¿Yo?, iré a buscar a "El" y comprobare que no existe y solo es una antigua leyenda pony- Dijo Blue muy segura de sus planes.**

**-Claro, ve a enfrentarte con "El", para tu información, te recomiendo que vuelvas a Ponyville lo mas rápido posible, "El" se está acercando- Dijo Rompler con una voz siniestra y todas las luces de la cueva se apagan dejando el lugar oscuro, Blue bate sus alas y sale volando lo mas rápido posible de la cueva, desde lo alto, bajo el bosque Everfree, ve a Twilight y decide ir con ella a preguntarle que hace por aquí a estas horas.**

**Se acerca a Twilight y le pregunta -¡Hey Twili…- Twilight se voltea y ve a Blue y la calla unos segundos antes de que termine lo que iba a decir –Shhhhh- le dijo Twilight, se empieza a deformar y se convierte en una bestia horrible, un ser que jamás había visto en Ponyville, Blue sabía en el momento que se empezó a transformar, era "El", Blue asustada trata de salir volando, pero estaba tan paralizada del miedo que no podía mover ningún musculo, tampoco hablar o gritar, lo único que podía hacer es llorar del pánico, cosa que empezó a hacer, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, lloraba del miedo a que "El" quisiera matarla o algo peor.**

**Mientras "El" se le acercaba Blue dijo –El monstruo de las mil caras…- "El" se detiene y mira a la pony unos segundos sin entender lo que le trataba de decir –El monstruo de las mil caras… Ese será tu nombre, puedes transformarte en cualquier cosa en consta de segundos, adquirir cualquier rostro, eso es lo que tu eres- Dice mientras puede empezar a moverse de nuevo y ve a "El" cómo le mira, de repente, su cara cambia, era neutral, ahora se le ve enojada con odio, se lo notaba en la mirada y se empieza a acercar a Blue diciendo unas palabras en otro idioma "jó pónik, hogy az ágy****ban tíz előtt, akkor megkapja a büntetést a halál" Blue alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo y empezó a volar lejos lo más rápido posible -****¿Qué significa eso?- Dice asustada mientr****as se aleja del bosque Everfree sin darse cuenta, Blue hablaba húngaro, pero lo que "El" dijo, lo dijo mal, en desorden, como si su oración estuviera mal hablada u ordenada, voló lejos y lejos y vio un viejo castillo en ruinas –Me equivoque de lado, no no no, estoy muy lejos y mis alas ya están cansadas…- Dijo soltando un suspiro, - ¿Qué abra querido decirme con eso?- Se preguntó****…**** Decide quedarse a pasar la noche en el viejo castillo en ruinas, investigando, encontró una enorme biblioteca, con miles y miles de libros por doquier, empezó a buscar libros relacionados o que tengan una más mínima relación con "El", -Además, ¿quiénes eran esas 3 ponys?, Nunca las vi por Ponyville…- Se pregunta mientras busca entre los libros, en eso Blue encuentra un libro llamado "My little Human, Tomodachi Wa Mahou", ****–Uhg ¿también salió la versión japones****a de esto…?, se lo guardare para Lyra ya que a ella le gustan estas cosas deformes…- Deja el libro de lado y sigue buscando hasta que encuentra un libro con un título en otro idioma y empieza a revisarlo. –¿"Fabulae Pony"?, no hablo latín pero esto me suena a Leyendas Pony- Dijo mientras leía todo y no entendía nada, pues, todo estaba en latín, paso unas páginas más y vio un dibujo de "El", -Que raro título… "Inferus", en esta biblioteca, ningún libro tiene sentido…- Dice acostándose sobre una pila de libros. –Me rindo, nunca encontrare nada sobre "El"- Cierra sus ojos y se acuesta a dormir****.**

**Se duerme un par de horas y al despertar se fija la hora en un reloj viejo en la pared –Valla, no se mueve… ah de ser que dejo de andar hace años ese reloj- Dice con los ojos casi cerrados, ella mira al techo destrozado y ve al cielo... –¿Qué?, es imposible, ya debería estar amaneciendo…- Se empieza a escuchar un ruido, el ruido del reloj "Tic Tok, Tic Tok" Se levanta y revisa el reloj descolgándolo y ve que no está conectado a nada y está vacío por dentro, -Esto se pone más raro cada vez-… Ella agarra el reloj, lo mira determinadamente por unos segundos y lo rompe contra el suelo, -Este castillo debe estar hechizado o algo por el estilo, debo regresar a casa así me voy a dormir tranquila- Blue empieza a aminar hacia la salida y pisa una baldosa floja que activa un mecanismo que abre el suelo justo donde ella está parada, empieza a batir sus alas rápido y se salva de caer por la caída que se abrió bajo el piso****,**** -Por mil demoños ponys- dice enojada al ver el suelo, se asoma a ver si hay algo pero no alcanza a ver, decide meterse a investigar, Blue se adentra al agujero y va bajando despacio, pasan 5 minutos y sigue bajando, al llegar debajo de todo, ve un libro y lo agarra, -Mejor subo… no me gusta estar aquí abajo- Blue con el libro en sus cascos empieza a subir batiendo sus alas lo más rápido posible antes de que pase algo o la única salida que tenga se cierre.**

**Blue busca algún lugar en el castillo con suficiente luz para poder leer el libro que al parecer está en idioma pony. **

"**The Princess of the Imitations"**

**Había una vez, una princesa llamada Blue Coast, ella podía imitar cualquier cosa, incluso cambiar de forma, ella era la mejor en lo que hacía, tenía sus ventajas, era alicornio, eso era la ventaja más grande que poseía para poder imitar a la perfección, se sabía cada hechizo que la ayudara, hacia presentaciones en los jardines de Canterlot, un día, en una de sus presentaciones uno de sus hechizos fallo, el hechizo reboto por todas partes, hasta llegar a su rostro y su cuerno y quebrárselo en 2 y dejándola horrible, Luna y Celestia intentaron todos los hechizos posibles para devolverle su belleza, Hechizo de reversa, de belleza, restauración, y muchos más, pero ninguno funciono, lo único que lograron fue volverla más horrible con cada hechizo, Blue Coast, al verse al espejo, se sintió tan frustrada y enojada, que decidió vengarse, tras varios intentos de asesinato, La princesa Celestia y Luna****,**** decidieron exiliarla por toda la eternidad al bosque Everfree, años después encontraron mutilada a Blue Coast, pero sentían como si ella siguiese allí, unos días después, varios ponys dicen verla, y empezó a haber escases de ponys macho en Ponyville. Cada 50 lunas, cada vez era una forma diferente, esas formas eran las imitaciones que hacia cuando estaba viva, solo que más terroríficas y deformes de cómo eran originalmente, nadie sabe porque mata a los ponys macho, tampoco se sabe qué hace con los cadáveres que jamás se encuentran, lo único que se sabe es que ella todavía conserva su magia y que siempre lleva una máscara con una cara terrorífica pintada sobre ella, muchos dicen que la única solución es da…-"**

**-Genial… esta mancha no me deja leer lo que dice aquí en la parte más importante del texto, casualidad de la vida, típico como en las películas o novelas- Dice enojada cerrando el libro, -Entonces, ella era una princesa en Equestria y la exiliaron por intentar asesinar a la Princesa Celestia y a Luna… Que terrible historia, admito que ella es real pero, se suponen que las leyendas pony son falsas, uuh, qué más da… guardare el libro y lo llevare a casa así puedo investigar un poco más sobre esto- Blue deja el libro de lado y sigue buscando entre más libros para encontrar información útil pero lo único que allá son libros de historia sobre Ecuestria y como se fundó, empieza a salir el sol y decide ir a casa para ver como remover la mancha sin remover lo que está escrito en la solución de esa página, tomo el libro con su boca, también el libro de My Little Human con sus cascos y salió volando del viejo castillo hasta Ponyville, unos minutos más tarde, llega a su casa y se pone a limpiar la mancha del libro con un paño seco, -Grrrr esta mancha no sale más… podría pedirle a alguien que la quite usando su magia- suspiro ya cansada de tanto frotar, fue a la casa de Lyra, a dejarle el libro de My Little Human y de paso, le pidió si podía quitarle la mancha con su magia, Lyra acepto y fue con Blue a su casa a quitar la mancha, después al quitar la mancha, Lyra se retiró y al fin Blue pudo leer lo que decía.**

"**Muchos dicen, que la única solución es quitarle la máscara y darle un hechizo de fealdad, y luego mostrar su rostro frente un espejo así se da cuenta de que vo****lvió a ser como era antes y que descanse en paz, lastimosamente como ella también tiene magia, será difícil lograr quitarle la máscara."**

**-Okey… Esto, necesitare magia… Le pediré a Broken me puede prestar la suya y.- De repente suena la puerta, Blue va y abre la puerta y al ver quien estaba en su puerta se sorprendió…**

**Continuara…**


End file.
